killzone4campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Killzone 4 Campaign Wiki
Welcome to the Killzone 4 Campaign Wiki The Campaign for the Commodore's acsession to the throne of Helghan! This isn't the actual plot, but after Killzone 3's awful attempt, this site is here simply to demonstrate to Guerilla Games that it isn't hard to simply listen to the fans... All Hail The Commodore! Following the demise of Helghan and the subsequent loss of true leadership, it is apparent that a new figure should rise from the ruins in order to rebuild the nation. There can be only one to give hope and empower strength within the Helghast. That is the Commodore. As 3rd Autarch, he commands his troops, the remnants of the Stahl Arms Private Army, (SAPA) to vanquish all dissent that seeps from factions of the old regime and fashion Helghan, once again into a battle- worthy race. Along with Empress Visari, the daughter of Helghan's 1st Autarch as his trusted advisor and voice of reason to the women and children of Helghan, the Commodore is well prepared to deal with Helghan's inner conflicts. As he stepped forth from his escape pod at the end of Killzone 3, the Commodore became the voice of the nation. As Pyrrhus became a wound upon Helghan's surface, the Commodore chose Constantine City as his new Capital. With new hope and greater resolve, the people of Helghan began to reform and reshape, bonded tightly by the belief that one day, they would seize their recognition within the Universe, and secure their freedom to expand and prosper. Like Radec, the Commodore is a decorated veteran and was a loyal deputy to Stahl during the 2nd ExtraSolar War. But unlike Visari, he does not possess the maniacal or genocidal beliefs, nor the enthusiasm for the superior race philosophy of the reformed Helghan Administration. Following the Communications blackout that gripped Helghan after Stahl's cruiser dissipated it's irradiated Petrusite payload, the nation was left invlunerable from any UCN / ISA interferance. After watching Helghan's apparent destruction, they began immediately to cover their tracks. Such accusations of genocide would quickly penetrate the Terran system, and possibly lead to mass revolt and chaos. Therefore, they surrounded Helghan with their fleet and blockaded the silent planet; quickly reprimanding and court marshalling huge swathes of ISA command in order to classify their crimes. As the Helghan surface was deemed void of life by UCN and ISA high command, the Helghast began a process of rearmament, including a new fleet and a better organised military. The Commodore orders new battle plans be drawn up for a second offensive against Vekta, seeing the former colony as the only way to truly empower and reward the nation. The ISA become disenfranchised with UCN high command after purges are made within the military, including the Invasion of Helghan- (Operation 'Archangel') being deemed a mistake. The ISA is recalled back to the Terran system as their Alpha Centauri presence is no longer required. Then, the Helghast launch their offensive, taking Vekta by surprise. After a short 'shock and awe' campaign, led by an as yet unnamed General, Vekta is reclaimed and it's populace given an ultimatum: 'Accept Helgast rule, or refuse and leave'. Following this, the UCN order the ISA back to the Alpha Centauri System to erradicate once and for all the Helghast threat. After such purges following operation Archangel, the ISA refuse and declare their independence from the UCN. In order to flex their might before the colonies, the UCN destroys the ISA fleet and hostilities begin. During this time, the Commodore orders that civilians be transported to Vekta in order to re-colonise. By strengthening their grip, the Helghast create a new counterweight against UCN rule of the Alpha Centauri system. Following the destruction of the ISA by the UCN, the Commodore orders the second offensive, this time, against the exhausted UCN fleet. By removing this, the Terran system is forced to cease all hostilities against Helghast Rule and to never re-enter the Alpha Centauri system. As the Helghast still possess the superior firepower, the UCN can only watch as the Helghast surge ahead with their resource and mineral extraction programs, gradually growing in favour amongst the Earth colonies. Slowly, they attract economic customers and transform into an organised economic machine. Such competition from Helghan begins to boil over as the Earth government loses revenue from it's colonies, as well as their effectiveness as an authoritative power. Without the ISA, the UCN is forced into turning to desparate measures... . Latest activity Category:Browse